


Dancing Under The Moonlight

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: The first day that Luisita and Amelia spend together alone at their new home.





	Dancing Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really wanted to write something nice for them after the kinda horrible first week they had in their new home. I hope you like it!

 

Luisita’s eyes fluttered open slowly at the feel of someone’s soft caress against her cheek. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light and she was greeted with the sight of Amelia with her head resting in her hand, smiling down at her softly.

Luisita felt her heart flutter in her chest, she couldn’t believe she was so lucky to get to wake up to such a beautiful sight. It was almost too much for her and she had to look away for a moment to calm her heart.

She closed her eyes and Amelia’s smile grew as she watched Luisita rub her eyes and stretch out her arms before settling back into her original position next to her.

Luisita finally opened her eyes again to find Amelia looking down at her even softer than before and Luisita knew that trying to calm her heart was a lost cause.

“Good morning,” she said, her voice still husky with sleep.

Amelia leaned down and kissed Luisita sweetly against the lips. “Morning,” she whispered back, her heart blooming at the simple pleasure of getting to kiss Luisita good morning.

Luisita looked to the clock which showed that it was still quite early. “How long have you been awake?” she asked.

“Just a little while.”

Luisita leaned closer into Amelia. “Why are you awake so early?”

“Well….” Amelia leaned closer too, feeling playful. “You were snoring so I couldn’t sleep.”

Luisita mouth fell open at the words. “I was not!”

Amelia laughed at Luisita’s reaction and she nodded.

“I don’t snore! I think I would know if I did, I live with a household full of people!”

Amelia laughed harder and continued despite Luisita’s indignation. “They were cute, little adorable snores, like a cat.”

Luisita shook her head, fighting her smile at Amelia’s teasing. “Are you being serious,” she asked, pouting, “I was really snoring?”

Amelia laughed softened and she grinned, shaking her head, giving in.

Luisita pushed at Amelia’s shoulder playfully. “I knew it.”

Amelia’s laughter softened and she gazed at Luisita lovingly. “In reality, I woke up and I saw you beside me and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

Luisita failed to fight her smile that time, because of the adoration in Amelia’s voice.

They looked at each other a moment and their smiles softened. Amelia’s gaze roamed Luisita’s face and Luisita looked down shy and Amelia’s heart fluttered at Luisita’s bashfulness. She knew that Luisita was thinking about last night and how perfect it had been. Their romantic dinner and everything after that. Ever since they had finally moved in together, things had been rough. They had had no time together alone and Amelia had missed her.

But they had more than made up for it last night.

“Last night was amazing,” Amelia whispered.

Luisita bit her lip at the memory and played with the sheet at Amelia’s chest. She had finally got to be with Amelia alone in their new home. And they had made love and it had been even better than all of the times before. She smiled shyly up at Amelia. “It was the best night of my life,” she whispered back. “I know I said it last time too but every night I spend with you is better than the last.”

Amelia’s eyes crinkled, utterly endeared by Luisita’s ability to be so honest with her feelings, by the fact that she wasn’t embarrassed to admit such things, to be so vulnerable with her. It was one of the things Amelia loved most about her.

Amelia’s laugh softened and she looked at Luisita in adoration, taking in her beautiful shining brown eyes and her tussled hair. She pushed it softly behind her ear. “You look beautiful like this, just woken up.”

Luisita felt herself blush at the words and she bit her lip, fighting her smile. She brought her hand up to Amelia’s cheek, pushing her curls back, and let her gaze roam Amelia’s face. She didn’t know how, but somehow Amelia seemed to have become even more beautiful through the night.

“I love waking up next to you,” she said softly and Amelia leaned in and kissed her. Luisita leaned up and pushed forward, deepening the kiss and Amelia brought her arms around her body and pulled her on top of her.

“How long do we have before we have to get up?” Luisita mumbled against Amelia’s lips between kisses.

“Not long enough,” Amelia sighed, before raising her eyebrow playfully, “but if we shower together, we can save some time,” she suggested and Luisita grinned, shy, nodding against Amelia’s head.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Luisita was at work. It was a quiet afternoon at the King’s Club. Luisita was cleaning one of the glasses when she saw Amelia make her way down the steps.

“Amelia,” she said pleasantly surprised, “I was just thinking about you,” she flirted and Amelia gave her a little grin. “I didn’t think you would come today.” Ever since being promoted, Amelia hadn’t come to see her on her break because she had too much work.

Amelia smiled, taking the seat in front of her. “I needed to get out of the hotel for a while. I only have twenty minutes, but I wanted to see you.”

Luisita smiled but she could see that Amelia was a little stressed. She knew that it was Amelia’s first day working as her moms superior. She made her her usual coffee and handed it to her. “So, how’s your first day going working with my mom again?”

”Honestly,” Amelia looked up at Luisita, “it’s been a little awkward, I don’t feel right telling her what to do you know?”

Luisita nodded, she could understand how weird that would be.

“But she’s been wonderful about it,” Amelia continued. “She hasn’t made me feel weird at all. Your father on the other hand…”

Luisita’s eyebrows furrowed in dread. “What has he done now?”

Amelia let out a little laugh, shaking her head. “Just the usual stuff, I’ve been trying my best to avoid him. God, I don’t know whether to laugh about it or not.”

“I’m sorry,” Luisita said, looking pained, “he’s so embarrassing.”

Amelia laughed it off, changing the subject. “But other than that it’s going well. I like the job, I’m good at it.”

Luisita smiled, proud. “You’re good at everything.”

Amelia smiled at her over her coffee cup.

They talked a little more until Amelia’s break was finished.

Amelia looked at her watch and finished her coffee quickly. “Okay, I have to go now, I’m getting late,” she said as she got up. “I’ll see you later at home.”

Luisita felt her heart flutter at the casual way Amelia said it. “Wait,” she said smiling and Amelia looked at her. “ _Where_?” she said cutely, tilting her head at Amelia.

Amelia grinned as she realised what Luisita was referring to and she leaned closer to Luisita over the counter. “At home.”

Luisita couldn’t control her grin. “Home,” Luisita repeated the words as if she couldn’t believe them. _“Our_ home.”

Amelia’s eyes crinkled with her smile.

“God, I really wish I could kiss you right now,” Luisita whispered, her eyes turning a little sad.

And Amelia felt her heart both flutter and break at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Luisita right there and then. But she couldn’t.

Instead, she took Luisita’s hand in hers and linked their pinky fingers. It wasn’t a kiss but they knew what it meant, and Luisita’s adoring smile made it nearly enough.

 

 

After work, Amelia came home to the sound of music playing. She took off her coat and scarf and made her way into the kitchen where the music was coming from. She was greeted with the sight of Luisita in an apron with her hair hair half tied up, gently humming and swaying to the rhythm of the music while she rolled out some dough. Her back was turned to Amelia so she didn’t see or hear her come in and Amelia took the opportunity to just watch Luisita for a few moments. It was positively one of the most adorable, heart-warming sights she had ever seen. She couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to get to come home to this.

After a moment, she walked up behind Luisita and put her arms around her waist and Luisita jumped in surprise.

“Amelia,” she said, turning around with a surprised laugh. “You’re home,” They both grinned. “When did you get back?”

“Just now,” Amelia smiled, leaning in to kiss Luisita’s lips. “What are you doing?”

Luisita smiled up at her cutely. “Well….I’m making dinner.”

“Again?” Amelia’s eyebrows rose with a smile. “You cooked last night.”

Luisita shrugged happily. “I wanted to. You had a tough day and I wanted to do something nice. Plus, I got home early and had the time.”

Amelia shook her head at her girlfriend, not able to believe this sweet girl was hers. She kissed her again before leaning back and looking at her playfully. “I thought you said that you couldn’t cook?”

Luisita had cooked an amazing meal yesterday and the day that she had made lunch for her family so it certainly wasn’t the case that she couldn’t cook.

Luisita fought her smile and shrugged. “Well, now that I have a reason to, maybe I’m realising I’m not as bad as I thought?” She looked up at Amelia cutely and Amelia couldn’t resist kissing her again. She was always surprising her.

She stood behind her, with her arms around her waist. “What are the apples for?”

“I’m making apple pie for dessert. Do you like apple pie? Maybe I should have asked you first-”

Amelia laughed against Luisita’s shoulder. “Yes, I like it.” Amelia smiled against Luisita’s shoulder, kissing it. “And I like _you_.”

Amelia peppered kisses up Luisita’s neck and Luisita giggled, pulling away. “ _Amelia,_ if you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to finish this.”

Amelia pulled back with a smile and kissed Luisita on the lips. “Okay,” she said softly, “I’ll just get changed and then I’ll come and help you.”

“Okay,” Luisita smiled and watched Amelia as she left.

 

Once she had changed, Amelia came back and Luisita tasked her with chopping the vegetables for the salad.

“How was the rest of your day at work?” Luisita asked as she made her way back next to Amelia.

“It was okay,” Amelia let out a sigh. “Your mom and I had a small incident with Domingo.”

“Oh no,” Luisita’s eyebrows furrowed, “what happened?”

“Nothing,” Amelia shrugged, not wanting to worry Luisita but she explained what had happened earlier. “He just likes to be intimidating,” Amelia finished with a shake of her head, “even though he has no right to be.”

“Ugh, people like that make me so mad,” Luisita said angrily. “I feel like going over there right now and giving him a piece of my mind!”

Amelia laughed and pulled Luisita in front of her, rubbing her arms to calm her down. “Don’t worry, there’s no need, I already put him in his place.”

Luisita’s eyebrows rose with a small smile. “Oh yeah?” she said, playfully stepping closer into Amelia.

“Hmmm.”

Luisita pushed Amelia’s hair behind her ear. “I love it when you go all boss-mode.”

“Yeah?” Amelia laughed and pulled Luisita into a kiss.

As they kissed, the song on the radio changed to a slower, more romantic one and Amelia pulled back with a smile.

“I love this song,” she whispered and she put her arms around Luisita’s waist and started gently swaying them to the music in a slow dance. It was a small kitchen and there wasn’t much space to move but neither of them cared.

Luisita hummed and rested her head against Amelia’s and closed her eyes, basking in the intimacy of being alone with Amelia like this. Of being able to touch her and hold her and kiss her however so she pleased without anyone interrupting them.

“Hey,” Luisita said, pulling back a little, “have you noticed that this is the first day that no one has rung the doorbell and disturbed us.”

“Shhh Luisita,” Amelia said comically, covering Luisita’s mouth with her hand, “you’re going to jinx it!”

Luisita laughed, making a show of zipping her lips up and Amelia playfully nudged her nose with hers.   

“You know,” Luisita said softly after a moment, playing with Amelia’s hair at her shoulder, “I was looking in some of the home catalogs and I was thinking that we could maybe get a little moon light to hang in the living room. That way we can…always dance under the moonlight.” Luisita pursed her lips, turning shy as she suggested it.

And Amelia’s face broke out into an adoring grin, her heart fluttering with love. She thought back to the time when she had written that letter. When she had written down all her love and her deepest wishes. She had been so scared. And never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined this. Right now to be standing with Luisita in their own home, slow dancing with her in the kitchen, with Luisita looking at her the way she was, making plans to make their house feel more like their home. She felt so overcome with gratitude that she pulled Luisita in for a kiss, putting all the love that she was feeling in that moment into it.

Luisita pulled back with a little laugh. “Is that a yes?”

Amelia nodded with a grin. It was the sweetest idea from the sweetest girl. “I would love that.”

Luisita beamed. “I saw some pretty ones and they’re not very expensive.”

Amelia stroked her cheek and kissed her again softly. “We can go shopping on Sunday.”

Luisita nodded, feeling giddy. She couldn’t wait.

 

Once they had finished dinner, they sat together on the couch, Luisita with her arms wrapped around a tired Amelia. They watched one of the telenovelas that was on television.

It was a story about star-crossed lovers and their attempts to get revenge on their evil persecutors and they both became quickly engrossed. Luisita offered her commentary throughout and Amelia laughed at everything she said. She loved listening to whatever Luisita had to say. As the novela went on, Amelia snuggled deeper into Luisita, breathing her in and listening to her calming heartbeat and Luisita pulled her in tighter and kissed her forehead.

“Te quiero,” Luisita whispered into her ear and Amelia felt her heart flutter.

 “Te quiero,” she whispered back, leaning her head back to give Luisita the softest kiss before snuggling back into her. She smiled and sighed contentedly, her heart feeling so full.

It had been a stressful day and things in their life were by no means perfect but in that moment, Amelia was feeling happier than she had ever felt. Whatever came against them from the outside, she knew that as long as she had Luisita to come home to, she would be the happiest woman in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it :D I would love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
